Against Morals
by SugarySkull
Summary: Naruto married Sakura. A mission with Hinata will put Naruto's promise to be faithful in jeopordy. Warning: future smut, cheating, and bad writing.


Against Morals

His tie suddenly felt two sizes too small, his lungs weren't intaking enough air, and his heart was going a mile a minute.

Loosening some restraint around his collar with a finger, he mentally recited the breathing exercises Granny Tsunade taught him earlier that day.

Breath in. Breath out.

He nervously glanced down the long aisle where everyone he knew and considered like family were sitting down and throwing him encouraging thumbs ups and grins. He dryly gulped.

It was happening. It was really truly happening. He, Naruto Uzumaki, was actually going to get married! And to the woman he loved more than life! It really couldn't get better than this! What was she thinking, right now? Was she freaking out like how he was? Was she nervous? Maybe she was regretting her choice in marrying him?! Oh kami. He's heard that running away brides was a thing now. What if-

A comforting pat on his shoulders momentarily distracted him from his inner turmoil back to the real world.

"Breathe," Iruka, his best man in the wedding, whispered, "everything will be fine."

He gave the old man an appreciated nod before turning back to the long aisle. The elegant music filled the room as everyone rose from their seats. Holding his breath, Naruto intently starred at the opening wooden doors before silently gasping.

She was beautiful.

Her bottom of her white silky dress flowed with each step she took, making her seem like a graceful gliding goddess coming down from heaven. Shiny white beads surrounded her petite waist and her sleeveless sweetheart top. Her gloved hands held pink flowers and her face was a bit hidden by her see-through veil but he could still make out the green emeralds eyes meeting his own.

He was awed.

To think he was going to marry her, Sakura Hanura, who was soon to be known as his wife, Sakura Uzumaki.

A large undeniably happy grin made its way onto his face when her father lead her in front of the church towards him. The old pops gave him a small nod as Naruto reached out his own hand to his fiancé-soon-to-be-wife. Her gloved fingers interlocked with his own as her eyes met his warm ones again.

The couple both turned and stood side by side towards the priest with their backs to their friends and audience.

Naruto felt Sakura's hands slightly tremble against his sweaty ones. Giving her hand a supportive squeeze, he gave her one of his reassuring signature smiles while her lips returned a much smaller unsure one.

This woman. He was going to share the rest of his life with this gorgeous unbelievable woman. He couldn't be any luckier. Life couldn't have been any better.

As the priest began his speech, Naruto ignored him and focused solely on the Angel next him. She stood tall and powerful as he only knew Sakura could do. Her pink hair was pulled up to a graceful bun, exposing long pale neck and shoulders underneath the see-through vile. He noticed her take a deep breath and saw green eyes rapidly blinking.

Naruto grimanced.

She was holding in her emotions. Sakura hated crying because she thought it showed weakness. He strongly thought otherwise. Expressing happy tears is nothing to be ashamed of. He knew his face gave away every joyous feeling he felt.

She faced the ground and whispered something so low that no one with normal or ANBU hearing could catch. Naruto though, with the help of kyuubi, heard her words crystal clear.

'I'm sorry... Sasuke.'

Naruto's eyes flickered uneasily around the church and saw no hint of this raven haired friend. The damn jerk was currently on his journey to the 'road to redemption,' or whatever the hell that means. Him missing the wedding must've really hurt her. Personally, it pissed him the hell off. He was his best friend! Would've been Naruto's best man. Him not showing up to one of his most important days of his life rubbed him the wrong way. But he accepted it. Sasuke will always be jerk Sasuke and nothing will ever change that. It seems Sakura still hasn't come to terms with it.

She was grimacing. Probably worried...

Naruto vowed to never make her go through what Sasuke made made her go through. He'll cherish her, take care of her. He'll make her happy.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Sakura Hanaru as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked, breaking through his thoughts.

He looked at the priest before turning to face his fiancé again with the largest smile he could muster. He loved this woman oh so much. Naruto's eyes happily watered. "I do," he croaked.

The priest turned to the pink headed bride. "Do you Sakura Hanaru take Naruto Uzumaki as you lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do," she answered.

The priest happily shut his book. "I officially pronounce you as Mr. and Ms. Uzumaki. You may now kiss the bride."

Naruto faced her and gently flipped her veil over her head. He cupped her cheeks as he stared intently at those emerald orbs of hers, which held so many emotional pains from years in working in the horrors of ninja life. He was sure his own eyes reflected that same pain. Now, at this very moment he vowed to now and forever protect her from any future sufferings.

"Naruto?" she questioned uneasily, her cheeks dusting light pink.

Naruto suddenly dove into a hard happy kiss, making it unexpectedly deep and fierce as cheers filled the room.

They made their vows. He was to be by her side for better or for worse. God, he was so lucky.

Unfaithful Mistakes

"Naruto! What did I say about eating out?!" Sakura's loud voice echoed from the bedroom to the living room where he paused mid-button from putting on his black jacket.

"Sakura, you know Friday's ramen week with the guys and I already missed the last four," Naruto whined as he turned to face his angry wife, who was now standing at the hallway.

It's been two weeks into married life and so much had changed. After spending so much cash on the wedding and the house, they were tight on money and couldn't handle a honeymoon anytime soon. Naruto promised one in the future but Sakura waved it off saying it was unnecessary. She wanted to focus on being financially stable first and felt no need to take days off from the hospital. She also wanted both of them to stop 'spending unnecessary money' which included him not going to ramen night with his friends.

Sakura raised an angry fist showing her growing irritation."Well, I want to hang out with Ino and the other girls too but you don't see me complaining about it now, do you?"

Naruto pouted with a squinted glare. "But you do complain about it. More than me actually," he lowly accused.

"Naruto!" She whacked his head as Naruto took full force of the hit. He spun twice before landing on the sofa with a thud.

Rubbing his bruised cheek, he frowned. "Ow, that really hurt, Sakura! Why'd you have to be so mean?"

"Stop being a knucklehead and I won't have to," she huffed out before making her way to sit next to him on the couch. She gently cupped his uninjured cheek as her free hand emitted a green glow to the bruise. Naruto smiled gently at the healing sensations.

This was the side that he loved the most out of her. The gentle healing one. No matter how hurt or how damaged he got, he knew her fingertips could always patch him up whole again. Her soul alone healed his heart and mind.

"What's with the funny face?" The pink headed woman grumbled him out of his daze.

"Nothing," he quickly said with a beaming smile, "Just that I love you."

He saw her tense. Rolling her green eyes, she weakly smiled at him. "Me too," she whispered.

Pain twisted in his gut but he smiled through it.

Even though he'd constantly say the three words day in and day out, Sakura had only mentioned it once and that was way back when she was trying to stop him from returning Sasuke.

He was shocked by her sudden confession but beyond happy. He still decided to go after Sasuke because he was still a comrade but from that day forward Sakura's and his relationship became official. With everything being so hectic though, they were only allowed to a handful of dates.

But Since that day of her confession, she hasn't repeated the three words. Not even on their wedding day... Being reminded of that ruined his mood.

Standing up once healed, he patted himself down. "You know what? You're right. I shouldn't go out to waste money with the guys. We'll both work, you in the hospital and me taking on missions, till we have enough cash."

Sakura approvingly smiled and nodded. "Now you're using that thick head of yours."

"I'll go out to train instead," he continued in an overly cheerful tone. He didn't want her to know how much she hurt him sometimes. It pained him to know she fell for his charade.

"Don't overwork yourself," her voice softened.

"Promise," he kissed her forehead and hurried out. He had a feeling that by the time he returned she wouldn't be there. She never was. She spent more time in the hospital than at home anyways...

Against Morals

The chill wind hit his face like ice hitting water. It heightened his senses and filled his lungs with frosty coolness. The icy cold air numbed his sweaty heated body, making it feel slightly painful but he embraced it. He always welcomed the pain as it brought the feeling of aliveness and peace of mind.

Naruto focused around him, waiting for an attack. He stood in a battled stance as he felt the last surviving clone try to throw a punch from behind. Dodging it with a crouch, he twisted around and kicked the copy's stomach with a pop. Smoke surrounded him for a second before dispersing.

Naruto dropped his guard as he let his exhausted body fall to the ground. His back hit the floor with a thud before tiredly gazing at the night sky that was turning morning, letting him know he'd been out there the whole night. His thrumming heart slowly steadied back to a normal pace as his heavy pants became more controlled.

"That was one heck of a workout," Naruto said to himself.

He heard an owl hoot not to far from him. nature's soothing sounds relaxed him into a peaceful state. Sadly it didn't last as unwanted thoughts invaded his mind.

He frowned.

Ironically, Naruto's closest comrades were always the ones that brought him the most pain. Iruka despised him at first. Sasuke continually tried to break their bond. Sakura didn't really see him as a person. But even then, Naruto accepted them all like his family. He put an overwhelming emotional effort to each of the that they'd have no choice but to accept him wholly into their lives.

Iruka now was practically his father, Sasuke his brother and Sakura his wife. He loved Sakura more than anything in the world but he wasn't stupid. He could see something was wrong. The way she refused to say 'I love you,' she was hardly ever home at night, and never really seemed comfortable around him. And the two of them consummated their marriage only once on the night of the wedding.

Shikamaru advised him from the get-go to take it slow. That he should be steadily dating for at least a year before tying the knot but Naruto was a straight forward kind of guy. He went for what he wanted. He, himself, thought since Sakura and him knew each other since they were little that they didn't have to wait as long to tie the knot. He purposed two weeks after the war ended and she said yes! everything seemed perfect.

Except something was wrong And it was eating him up inside. Did he mess something up? Maybe he was overthinking it? Maybe marriages are supposed to be like this, heaven knows he had never seen a healthy relationship. Everyone he knows is either single or dead.

"Naruto?" a soft voice called out.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Naruto rapidly leaned up and faced the woman to his left. Her long blue night hair reached down her thighs as her bangs stopped right above her lavender byakugan eyes. She wore her signature lavender sleeveless shirt and black belt mid-waist with black shorts and grey stockings going from her knees down to her boots.

"Hinata!" he greeted with surprise. "I haven't see you in such a long time! How are you? What are you doing here? I didn't even sense you!"

Naruto always had the habit of speaking too much in a short span of time. While everyone else interrupted him, Hinata was always patient enough to let him finish.

"I've been preoccupied but we've been doing well. The Hokage summoned us to her office for a mission briefing and Kureani has been teaching me how to better hide my chakra signature," she answered slightly monotoned, causing Naruto to grimance before shaking himself and standing up over dramatically.

"Another mission!?" he responded excitably, ignoring the fact that she intentionally didn't meet his gaze, "Finally some good news from that old hag!"

Hinata gave him a small disapproving frown. "Naruto, you mustn't speak that way about the Hokage."

"Heh, you know me. I could never do proper," he let out a forced chuckle.

Hinata as far as he could remember was always a shy little thing; too nice to ever speak a harsh word. But compared to her younger days, She grew into a more humble confident woman. She radiated a wise and caring aura that Neji up in the heavens would be proud of. But she also became more withdrawn from him in particular. Naruto was bothered by her overly proper mannerisms. They were comrades for fucking sake. They fought along side one another at war.

"I assume you're right," she conceded ending the conversation, before gesturing to move out. "Let's not keep the Hokage waiting."

He nodded in agreement before he picked up his black jacket from the ground and buttoned it up. They both then ran their way to the center of the village. Naruto couldn't help but throw uneasy glances at the Hyuuga leading the way ahead of him.

It's been a while since they last spoke, really spoke not including the small greetings or neutral chats they've had. When he began dating Sakura, it seemed like Hinata became more active with taking on missions. She would only hang out with the whole gang for about a hour before needed to leave for some mission or clan related thing.

Once he got married, he noticed a drastic change.

Hinata did attend the wedding and gave them congrats but soon after he hasn't seen her till now. Team 8 overall just disappeared AND no one questioned it!

When he asked Sakura about it, she paled and told him it was just his imagination getting the best of him. When he asked his friends, they all told him to let it go and that it didn't matter. Naruto couldn't leave it like that so managed to track down Kiba and demand answers. but the idiot only warned him to keep away from them, especially from Hinata.

This lack of information put him to action to hunt down the Hyuuga himself. Naruto was set on confronting her on what was wrong but Sakura caught him first and made him promise not to. Hinata had to bring it up on her own. If she didn't then he couldn't get involved.

After a long heated argument, He unwillingly agreed And soon after regretted it.

Hinata was avoiding him and it hurt him to think he was losing a close comrade. She helped him through so much; from saving him from Pein to snapping him out of Neji's death. She was an amazing friend and yet now she wouldn't speak more than a handful of sentences to him.

It pissed him off he couldn't confront her because of that damn promise he made to Sakura. If things don't get better soon, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to hold on to his word. He was worried and just wanted Hinata back in his life. He hoped to Kami she would get over whatever issue she was dealing with and be happy.

They just made it to the Hokage building and walked their way to the offices entrance. Hinata knocked firmly three times on the wooden door.

"Come in!" lashed out a angry voice.

As the two ninja wearily entered, they stood in front of an exhausted grumbling Hokage staring at papers scattered all over her desk. Her brown eyes snapped to them.

"Finally you two show up! I thought with the time it was taking you two to get here, you were on paid vacation," Tsunade snapped.

"Forgive us, Lady Hokage," Hinata quickly responded as Naruto questioned, "What's the matter with you, old hag?"

If looks could kill, Naruto was sure he would've been obliterated to a red smudge on the floor. The fuming old woman reached for a bottle of sake and threw it at him. It dodged his head by mere centimeters before shattering in the wall behind him. Naruto raised his hands in battled stance.

"What the heck was that for!" he yelled.

"Listen here, you little brat, Shinzue has been out on sick leave for a week and this place has been falling apart without her. I will not stand to hear your insults today! Got it?"

Naruto wearily nodded his head but kept his battle stance prepared. The old woman reeked of alcohol and was obviously not stable.

"Good!" she grabbed a document and handed it over to the Hyuuga. Hinata retrieved it and quickly scanned the report as Tsunade continued her review, "Now that we have that settled, this is an S-rank mission. It's just you two. You both became promoted ANBU after the war so you should be more than capable of handling this type of mission on your own. Someone tipped us off that a couple of gangs made a truce to work together to take down an upcoming ball in the Village of the Snow. It's your job to go under disguised at the party as a married-"

Hinata's folder slipped out of her hands and hit the ground."I'm sorry Lady Hokage but I must reject this mission."

Naruto saw Hinata become very pale and Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. "Hinata, you're a vital part of this mission." The older woman's voice had a hint of a warning.

"I'm sure you can find someone else-"

"You're the only Hyuuga in the correct age and experience who's not already in a mission. Will you really let an important assignment fail simply because you can't act like Naruto's married woman?"

"Uh, whoa wait a sec, act like my married woman?" Naruto repeated as Hinata silently gazed at the folder on the floor.

"Yes, Naruto. You two will pose as a married couple so you can go undercover and discover who the real leader behind this new gang is and exterminate him. Showing you're ninja will make the gang not act and will push off their attack to a later time," Tsunade heatedly explained.

"But why as a married couple?!" He frowned.

"Because that's what the Sponsor of the event reserved the two entry tickets as!" She snapped back. "Now, this mission needs both of your cooperations."

Naruto felt himself nervously chuckled. "Sorry, gran-uh Hokage, but I can't do this mission," he pointed himself, "I'm actually married. And taking this mission is technically cheating. I can't do that to Sakura."

Tsunade huffed with a vein on her forehead becoming much more visible. "No, you're ANBU and when you were promoted to this position you made a vow to put the protection of the Leaf before your own desires and that includes being a husband. You made that oath. You gave me your word. If you can't keep it, I suggest you step down now."

Naruto deeply frowned. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Sakura knows what is expected of ANBU and I'm sure she accepted you would eventually have to do one like this."

Naruto glared back at the older woman. Sakura might have accepted it but his morals haven't yet. And If he drops out of ANBU, he can't become Hokage! You need to serve a certain amount of time in the position before you could even qualify for his damn dream job.

"I accept, Lady Hokage," Hinata abruptly said, gaining Naruto's and the Hokage's attention.

"Good," the busty Blonde leader turned to a now torn-looking Naruto.

Damn lady. He couldn't back out now that Hinata was on board. Hands curling into tight fists, he glared at her. "Fine, you can count me in, Old Hag."

Tsunade eyes narrowed to slits. "What did I say about calling me that?" She deathly whispered.

Against Morals

"Jeeze, what got her panties in a bunch, huh?" Naruto playfully teased outside the building but couldn't help but rub his bruised cheek. He'd have to have Sakura heal it when he got home. It stung like an ass.

"I'll meet you in front of the gate entrance at five."

"Huh, wait-!" he spoke but Hinata was already gone. He sighed. How will they get this mission done as a married couple if she hardly spoke to him? He turned to head to his own home. Looking at the sun, it was midway above the Leaf. It seemed he had about three hours before he'd have to take off.

"I'm home!" he shouted opening the door of his house. no one responded back. Looking around, he walked to the table to read a note in messy scribbled handwriting.

'Got called in again at the Hospital. Sorry! Made some nutritional health bars that are in the fridge. You're more than welcome to grab some. -From Saku'

He frowned. Sakura's cooking was not something he particularly enjoyed to eat. But he liked the thought behind it so he'd force himself to eat several of them before heading out. Still holding the letter in his hand, he reread it over and over again as he made his way to the fridge and grabbed one of the bars. He took a bite and frowned distastefully. The tasteless bar wasn't the reason for him feeling down. It was her note.

'From Saku,'

'From... Saku...'

Why couldn't she put 'love Saku?' Putting the paper down, he heavily sighed. He stared blankly at the bare walls.

Was he demanding too much? Was he being unreasonably needy? Maybe he was too clingy?

More then anything he wanted her to say the three words. He wanted her to express her romantic side... But she never did. And when he tried to she would get mad. She's also hardly ever around always so damn busy taking overtime at the hospital. But he can't really blame her for that. She was doing something she loved. It was just that it felt... as if she was taking more of a work load to avoid him? No. Stop thinking things like that, Baka.

He shook his head as he folded the paper. He stood up and head to take a quick shower.

He packed his supplies, grabbed some more bars, and suited up his ANBU clothes. He put Sakura's folded note in his pocket and quickly scribbled down a note of his own before taking off.

'I have a mission. Don't know how long it'll take before I get back. Hope your day went well. Take care of yourself for me. I already miss you tons.-Love, your knucklehead.'

Against Morals

As the two traveled silently through the woods, Naruto couldn't help but notice the tense Hyuuga running next to him. She hadn't said a word since they head out of the Leaf and the silence made him feel uncomfortable.

"Uh, Hinata?" She turned to him as they ran so he continued, "I know you don't like this mission very much so how about we work our hardest to finish it as fast as we can?" he suggested lightly.

She cutl nodded."Yes. We'll finish it as efficiently as possible."

Now that he had her talking, he continued the conversation with more ease. "Yeah! We'll finish in no time! So, since that old hag didn't choose team leader, I kinda vote for you to be in charge."

Hinata looked slightly taken aback and faced him."You don't want to lead?"

"Nope. I'm more of an attacking straight on kind of guy. I was never good at the whole sneaky undercover type of missions. I think that's more up your alley than mine. Uh, What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She shook off her surprised expression. "Nothing, I just didn't think you'd know my specialty."

He puffed pout his chest at the unintentional compliment and pointed at himself. "Well, I'm more observant than half of the village gives me credit for."

She cracked a tiny smile. "I know."

He intently gazed at her face. It's been such a long time he'd seen her smile. He returned a large grin of his own as he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks."

"How good are your lying skills?" she abruptly said, turning the conversation professional. She looked ahead and turned her smile into a cold grimace.

He rose his brows at her sudden distance. "Uh, pretty good if I don't say so myself."

She stopped running, making him pause as well, and faced him. It was slightly unnerving to feel the intensity of her pupil-less stare. "If I may, I would like to see how well you can keep composure under a lie?" she asked.

"Okay?" He uneasily agreed.

"Can you say you dislike ramen."

"What!? Oh, uh, um, I dislike ramen." Hinata frowned further, letting him know of his utter failure. "Hey? What's wrong? I wasn't that bad. Was I?"

She didn't look at him as her arms crossed under her well-endowed bust. Yes, he was still very much male and couldn't help but occasionally check out her large chest when he saw one. He quickly forced his perverted eyes to snap to her face and mentally cursed jiraya's influence. Luckily she didn't seem to notice.

"You're not a very good liar," she answered, making his tense shoulders defeatedly droop. "So to make this mission work we must make our lies as close to the truth as possible."

Naruto glumly nodded at his leader. This was another reason why he disliked these types of missions. You have to remember bunch of useless information, which he wasn't really good at.

"Do you have a backstory in mind?" He asked. Hopefully it wasn't too hard to remember.

"Yes. Our cover story will start when we were very young... Me being the eldest daughter of a Banker, named 'Lulu' and you an orphaned child named 'Ko.' We first met when I accidentally got separated from my family in a carnival. A couple of bullies cornered me, making me cry and you came to save me. Sadly, you lost against them," she explained.

Naruto gasped at the old nagging memory. "Wait a sec. I saved you from bullies?"

Hinata grimaced. "You probably don't remember. It was a very long time ago."

"No! No! I do. I just didn't remember it was you. It was three kids bulling you, right? It was snowing?"

"Yes."

"Cool then. Got it. You're a Banker child. I'm poor and we met with me being a hero," he recited.

She hummed in agreement. "It was at that moment where I started to like you. I would try my best everyday to sneak out of my home and try to speak with you. Every time I tried to my nerves would get the best of me and I'd be a stuttering mess. It was so bad, in fact, that you started knowing me as a 'dark weirdo.'"

He smiled, remembering how she'd always faint around him. "-And," he interrupted, "I turned out to like dark weirdos like you."

She uneasily nodded. "Correct. You also later on got yourself tangled into some kind of gang related trouble. The leader of a group of thugs wanted your head because of some family heirloom you had. It was the finest piece a jewelry you owned, a golden fox charm. The gang leader cornered you but you refused to give it to him. That was where I had foolishly interfered and almost died."

"Pain," Naruto realized the connection.

"Mhm. You managed to find some strength within yourself to take the leader out. It was there… where I confessed my feelings for you."

Confessed her feelings of friendship, Naruto softly smiled at the fond memory. She was so selfless and super amazing when she stood up to Pain. This guy was a hundred times stronger than her Yet she stood her ground. It showed him that this woman was just as gutsy as him. She was really unbelievable.

Hinata became pale.

"Hinata?"

"We went out on a few dates and shortly got married. You're currently working your way up to be governor of a small town named 'whirl,' and we were invited to this ball for more exposure to your campaign. And that's the story." He opened his mouth but was cut off. "No more talking. Let's pick up the pace" she ordered and started running.

Gulping, he nodded as he took in her appearance. She seemed sick but then again to him she always did. He just never seen her so pale before. He was probably overanalyzing her health like always.

Against Morals

After hours of running, they finally stopped to set up camp. Naruto collected more firewood while Hinata cooked some fish. It tasted good but the silence between them was defying.

Naruto let out a sigh. Enough was enough. "Okay, this isn't going to work," Naruto began, earning Hinata's attention, "How are we supposed to act like a married couple when you can hardly talk to me?"

Hinata looked hurt but brushed it off with a tiny smile. "Just treat me as your wife and I'll act the part, don't worry."

"Just act the part? But how far are we playing the part? You aren't telling me much here and I don't want to get slapped," he pressed.

The Hyuuga looked down. "I would never slap you," her voice began firmly before softening. "And I'm sorry for being a terrible leader. I'm just overwhelmed at the moment but it's still unprofessional of me. I'll try to Change that.."

He couldn't help but feel she was apologizing for several things in one statement. He placed one hand on her shoulder, forcing her to stare at him. "It's fine. We all cope in different ways. And as long as your trying that's what matters. Let's start things fresh then, hm?" His brows raised waiting for her response.

She nodded glumly. "Yes."

He grinned. This mission might've started off with a rocky start but at least his relationship with Hinata was improving. "Great," he said, removing his hand. "Now about what I mentioned earlier, I'm serious. How're we doing this couple thing?"

"Have you never been in a undercover mission?" she asked.

Naruto pouted his lips and shook his head once. "Nope, how many have you had?"

"More than half of my mission assigned have me acting a part."

Naruto's mouth fell open in utter shock. "What?! Why so many?!" he gasped.

"It has to do with our training specialties. Team 8 are find and retrieve by any means necessary. Kurenai prefers to keep it as clean as possible."

Naruto frowned. That seemed so deceitful. He didn't like it. Had Sakura ever done something like this? He doubted it since she was a medic and medics were the most protected of the team and wouldn't be risked being put in dangerous front lines like that.

"So you don't have any experience? None whatsoever?" Hinata pressed.

"Um." Naruto felt a little heat warm his neck. His lack of intimate experience was a little humiliating. "No, I never had to act a part or anything like that."

"What about with your wife?"

"We just got married. Plus it's still weird I'll be doing things to someone who's not my wife."

Hinata glared at the ground. "We have no choice. We have to practice then."

"Practice?"

She slowly nodded, "there's no way around it. If we want to seem like a believable couple, you need to practice your body to be comfortable with mines."

His heart nervously picked up at her words. That didn't sound something a faithful husband should be doing. "What kind of practice do you have in mind?" He anxiously asked.

"Let's try something small, like holding hands."

Her free hand slowly reached for his giving him time to move away if he wanted to. Something in him screamed to do just that Before firmly reminding himself that this was a mission and he was just doing a job.

They were both very tense when her tiny hand finally clasped around his large ones. Her tiny fingers interlocked with his own, feeling surprisingly soft. He half expected her hands to be rough like sakura's, considering Hinata used her hands a lot more in combat as well but no. It was very smooth and felt good against his own.

Naruto guilty hummed. "Hinata, before we go any further, can I set some boundaries?"

"Of course," was her immediate response.

"Okay. Well, I'm fine with... this," he gestured their clasped hands, "and maybe some flirting and hugging, but I'm still a married man, you know. I'm hoping we can try to keep this as pg-13 as possible."

Hinata blushed a deep red glancing away from him. "Of course. I-I wasn't planning on going that far."

Satisfied with her response, he nodded. It felt slightly better laying out his boundaries. Still holding her hand with his left, he used his free right one to take the last bite of his fish. He tried his best to ignore the cheating vibes going off inside him.

This was a mission. Just a mission. He mentally chanted.

"Okay, so what else do we do?" he said while chewing.

She scooted on the log to sit nearer him so her leg touched his. He froze as she laid her head on his arm.

"We simply get our bodies comfortable touching one another," she softly answered.

She lifted their intertwined hands as her other hand lazily trailed over his veiny arm. It send pleasant tingles throughout his body. Slowly, He closed his own eyes and rested his own head on top of her own. His tenseness slowly evaporated as he focused solely on her trailing finger. It felt like soft electricity hummed up and down his spine. His toes curled in delight.

Get our bodies comfortable around another, eh? Sure, He could do that.

"That feels good," he honestly revealed. Actually it felt better than good, it felt heavenly. He was so comfortable that he sort of wished he could stay like this forever.

Sakura never did this. She wasn't much of a cuddlier to begin with but he was and feeling the full extent if it now made him realize how much he's missing out on. He craved the touches and loved human contact.

They stayed like that for a little while longer till their bodies were completely relaxed with one another. When she finally pulled away, Naruto almost didn't want to let her go. He berated himself for that. He was just feeling that because he wanted to cuddle. That's it. Once he returned home, he'd get Sakura to try it and, If she liked it, it can become something they both can enjoy.

Hinata let out a cat like stretch with her arms above her head. She kept her back to him.

"Okay," Hinata said in a rush, still not facing him, "I'm going to go sleep. You take first watch, is that alright?"

"Yeah," he agreed, slightly confused by her odd behavior.

"We'll start our practice again tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

"Night."

And she quickly disappeared into the tent. Naruto looked down at the hand Hinata traced earlier. Even with her gone, he still felt her hand continuing to soothingly trail over his veins. His fingers curled to a fist.

He shook his head and reached for his chest pocket pulling out Sakura's folded note. He opened and reread the words again.

Against Morals

Naruto let out a loud and long yawn at he stepped out of the tent.

"Morning," Hinata beamed at him.

Naruto almost took a step back. He'd never seen her so vibrant before and for it to be directed to him was slightly frightening.

"Morning?" he greeted uneasily.

"Are you alright, Sunshine?" She teased and looked at him expectantly.

"Sunshine?" Okay something was definitely wrong here. He made sure to read her chakra to see if it was really her and not some enemy disguised as her. But when he read it, it was really her chakra there.

Hinata amusedly smiled. "Mmhm That's my nickname for you. Because your blond hair and bright personality reminds me of the sun. And your blue eyes are just as expressive as the sky. You are my sunshine."

"You're... Acting,aren't you?" he slowly said as it finally dawned on him. Trying to be quick on his feet, he came up with a nickname of his own. "Well thank you, uh, cuddling bear."

"Cuddling bear?" she repeated.

"Yeah. Because your cute like a bear and have dangerous hands."

"That's… so awful," Hinata covered her mouth to contain her smile.

"Hey, I'm not a morning person. Its way too early for me to be thinking up a nickname," he weakly defended himself before he began laughing along with her. This friendlier version of Hinata was a lot easier to talk to then her reserved one from yesterday. "Plus what's wrong with cuddling bear?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." she relaxed. "Let's just pack things up."

"Okay, Cuddling bear."

She shook her head at him and began gathering her things. He helped out as well and, when they were done, they began walking through the woods. Naruto's eyes flickered to her swaying hand and back ahead of them.

Should he ask if she wants to hold hands? She said she wanted them to practice in the morning, right? Maybe he should just reach over and grab her hand? But every time he did that to Sakura, she'd feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to make Hinata feel like that.

But technically she wouldn't do that because this mission forced her to accept his advances? Right? Wait, what was he thinking? His mind shouldn't be thinking like this.

Surprised, he felt Hinata interlace her fingers with his.

"Is this okay?" She asked, not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah."

Warmth spread through him. Is it horrible that he was actually enjoying holding her hand? He couldn't help but love the feeling of human contact even if it wasn't coming from his wife.

Giving a glance to his quiet companion, he noticed her distracted with her surroundings. He took this time to observe her.

There as no doubt about it, Hinata was a real beauty. If Jiraya were alive, he was sure the old perv would've asked her for her hand in marriage. In fact, he remembered Kiba mentioning something about her turning away suitor's left and right since the war.

Naruto began playfully swinging their arms to gain her attention.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Its funner this way."

"Its childish," she softly pointed out.

"You're smiling so that must mean you must like childish."

Her smile morphed into a grimace. "You're right. I do."

He knitted his brows. She was brooding over something now. Wanting to take her thoughts away from dark place he blurted out the first thing on his mind, "So I heard from Kiba you had like a bazillion guys asking for your hand in marrage. Is that true?"

If possible, The atmosphere became heavier.

"More on the low dozens."

"That's pretty much like a bazillion if you ask me, heh. Your practically famous!"

"It's common in my family to get a large amount of marriage proposals. It's nothing... Special. It's simply always been like that for all the females that come of age."

He could tell she was upset but didn't understand why, "well, it could be a good thing. You have more people to decide from to see who's your perfect match."

"No, it's not."

"Hinata, are you okay?"

Her hand tightened against his own as she refused to meet his gaze. "All of this is just unnecessary stresses. I don't plan to ever get married."

"Wait, you don't want to tie the knot? But isn't it something all woman want," He confusingly pressed.

"I don't. And i never will."

Naruto pouted. Her finality to marriage made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He felt the odd need to defend it considering it was something he secretly always wanted all his life. For someone not to want it... Was strange.

"Being married isn't such a bad thing, you know. You always have someone there for you and they'll always care for you..." he told her. He can't help but think of the situation he was in now. Sakura does indeed care but she wasn't exactly at home waiting for him... It was more like avoiding.

"Marriage is not for me. It never will be," Hinata stated.

Frowning, he faced forward in thought. It was obvious this was a sore topic for her and he should just drop it but curiosity got the best of him. "If your never plan on getting married, what will you do?"

"Be a ANBU ninja," Hinata said with a smile. Her death grip on his hand finally loosened.

"But you don't want to be a ninja forever. What about being a teacher? Or a leader of a team? Or a mother?"

"That's not for me."

Naruto gazed at her and saw her cold frown. Naruto now tightened his hold on their clutched hands. Out of all his comrades, Hinata was the last person he guessed would live a solitude life as a ninja. She's too sweet for it. She'd be perfect at being a mother. She deserves the family life which he had a small inkling feeling she secretly wants.

Imagining her alone in the future didn't sit right with him.

Naruto returned swinging their clasped hands and turned the conversation to a different direction. "So, the old hag said we're going to kill this new gang leader but I don't see how it'll work."

Hinata eyed him questioningly. "What do you doubt?"

"Well, for one thing, once we kill him off, won't they just vote for a new leader? That was the main problem with the old gangs we dealt with before. No matter how many leaders we killed a new one just showed up to take its place. They were like weeds. You can never get rid of them."

He slightly expected Hinata to call him stupid for questioning the Hokage's orders but she seemed to be genuinely thinking over his words. "I understand why you would think that. In normal cases, that would generally happen but I think this case is slightly different."

"Why?" He probbed.

"This gang is a recently formed one. It's made up of previously small gangs to form this super mafia powered one. Their dynamics of who has more power most likely haven't been established yet. The only thing keeping these groups together is this new leader but once we obsolete him, it'll cause a unbalance shift in power. Each group will want someone from their previous gang to be the next leader. They'll fight among themselves and hopefully end their truce."

Naruto absorbed her explanation. "So the greedy bastards will be their own downfall," he pieced together.

"Yes, at least that's what Lady Hokage is hoping for."

Naruto chuckled. "Wow! Who knew the old hag could be so smart!"

"Naruto."

"I kid, I kid," he joked.

She then took her hand away from his. Naruto assuming she was mad quickly apologized.

"You did nothing wrong," she said.

"Then why'd you, uh, take your hand away?"

"I think now's the time for you to place your arm over my shoulders. If you're comfortable, that is."

Naruto was a bit surprised but nodded. "No, that sounds uh good to me."

As he said this, Naruto nervously laid a arm around her shoulders. He felt very tense and uncomfortable considering how close his hand was to her chest. It felt very awkward, especially since he's never done this with Sakura.

"Naruto, you need to relax."

Naruto let out a deep breath. "Yeah, sorry."

"No need to apologize."

Even with her words, he was as stiff as a board. Hinata must have realized this because her hand soothingly caressed his arm encircling her neck and her other arm hugged his waist. Her soft touches disarmed him, making him melt and become more at ease. They continued to slowly walk and if anyone else saw them they'd surely mistake them as a couple.

"Sorry about all of this. The old hag really screwed up putting me on a mission like this. Something tells me I'm going to be a liability."

"Nonsense. In all the time I've known you, you always put in all of your all and with that kind of determination, I know we won't fail this mission."

Naruto smiled at her faith in him. "Thanks Hinata."

"Call me Lulu. I want you to get used to calling me that."

Naruto believed he couldn't have been luckier getting Hinata as his partner on this type of mission. Anyone else wouldn't have had the patience and kindness Hinata had. When he was around her, he made an effort not to look as stupid because she believed in his best.

"Naruto, can I ask you a question."

"Yeah, shoot away."

"Are you happy?"

He looked at her flabbergasted. What kind of question was that? "Hinata, I saved the world! I'm known as a hero and I'm like this close," he used his free hand to show a little gap between his index finger and thumb, "to becoming the hokage. I'm ecstatic!"

"Th-that's great."

Hearing the now uncommon stutter, his blue eyes critically stared at her. Something was making her uncomfortable and it was somehow connected to her question. Naruto narrowed his eyes in concern. "Hinata, are you happy?" He accused the question back at her.

"Of-of course! Why wouldn't I be?! I'm just asking foolish things ignore me."

She was about to move away from his embrace but Naruto quickly used both his hands to restrain her in place and forced her to face at him. They stopped walking and poutingly set his forehead onto hers. Hinata began to fidget under his intensity.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" He noticed the woman bite her lower lip as a red hue dusted over her pale cheeks. Naruto was slightly entranced. It's been such a long time he's seen her blush. It was surprisingly pretty.

"I'm fine!" She closed her eyes in concentration and the redness in her face disappeared. "I was just wondering is all since your the first of everyone to get married."

Naruto moved his head back in slight surprise. When he mentioned he was happy He didn't mention marrying Sakura. "Well, married life is great," Naruto slowly started. "She doesn't make the best food and she won't let me go to Guy's nights anymore but she cares and that's what matters."

"Good."

Hinata forced them to start walking again and he couldn't help but look after her critically. Deciding not to pester anymore, they walked a couple minutes before he draped his arm over her shoulder again.

After a half hour of silence, Hinata began rambling everything he should have memorized. Heck, the damn woman made him repeat everything back at her to make sure he was listening. Luckily for both of them, her voice and manner of saying things helped him retain much more information.

"Man, I highly doubt those people will even grill us on this type of stuff."

They currently sat not the floor, taking a quick lunch break. Hinata took out a two bento boxes. "It's better to be cautious. We are dealing with people of higher class and they tend to be much more focused on the little details."

"Pft, those higher people seriously have a problem with sticks shoved way up their butts!"

"Naruto," her voice gently scolded.

"Hey c'mon. You have to agree with me on this Hinata. I promise I won't say anything to your family because we both know your family suffers from the same butt issue."

Hinata cracked a tiny smile. "I'd rather not say."

"Well, not saying anything answers my question," he joked.

The Hyuuga woman gestured a bento for him. "If you'd like. You can have this."

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "Thanks Hinata, but I packed my own lunch today," He took out Sakura's health bars and showed them happily to Hinata, "Sakura made me these things and I don't want to put them to waste."

"Oh, alright," she quickly put away the extra bento. Naruto rose his eyebrow at her obvious hurt rejection.

"I'll eat it on the way back if you still have some left. If it's anything like before, I'm sure it tastes tasty."

Hinata mutely nodded and dejectedly opened her bento to eat. As Naruto ate his tasteless bars, he can't help but eye Hinata's delicious looking rice balls. It looked so much better than his meal.

Regretfully, He ate his food quicker and tried to avoid facing Hinata's much more appetizing meal. Maybe he should've said yes to her offer. Without thinking, when he was done with his bars he laid a arm over her shoulders and froze.

What was he doing!?

"Sorry!" He quickly said and moved his arm away.

"No, Naruto. This is good. You're becoming more attuned with having me around. We want this," she said proudly.

"Oh, okay." He slowly placed his arm over her again and settled down.

This was a good thing. This was progress.

Hinata offered him a small bite off her rice ball. Thinking it over, he decided not to ask and just act. He took the bite from her chopsticks and mumbled out a thanks.

"You're welcome."

"Man, this tastes delicious!"

"Thank you, "

As Naruto swallowed the flavorful bite, he looked at her guilty, "hey is it okay if I take up your earlier offer on your food?"

"No, it's perfectly okay." She pulled out the extra tray which Naruto greedily grabbed.

"Thank you!" And ate as if he was eating ramen.

Hinata stood up and ran her hand through her long silky hair. Naruto took this second to gaze a her locks down to her curvy waist and perky butt. Mph. Looks good.

Hinata faced him and Naruto quickly looked down at his plate.

"I'm going to take a bath in the lake near by. I'll be back soon."

"Y-Yeah okay."

When she left, leaving a Naruto to intently stare at the direction she went.

She was going to wash herself which meant she was going to be naked. He mildly imagined her nude. Her boobs were obviously more blessed with a well endowed size than most girls. Would her nipples be a light pink color? Or would they be a dusty brown? They must pucker up when she massages herself with her soft soapy wet hands...

Naruto huffs when he feels his his cock harden. Shit, He was aroused. Naruto quickly stood up and ran the opposite direction a good mile away. Once he was sure he was alone, he unzipped his pants and pulls it down with his underwear. His swollen cock sprung up and ready.

Quickly getting to work, His hands encircled his heated piece and thoroughly pumped himself. He wanted to get rid of this as quick as possible before Hinata finished her bath.

Closing his eyes, he can't help but imagine the lavender eyed woman again. Hinata would be standing in the pond, her stomach and below covered by the water. Her hands were fondling her large chest as her eyes were closed in escatsy. Her cheeks were flaming red and her pink lips form a tiny oh sound.

Naruto huffed.

One of her hands slithered down to her stomach and dipped under the water. Her face formed a grimace as she bit her lower lips. Her waist began slightly swaying, causing small ripples to spread away from her.

Naruto felt his orgasm approaching and picked up the pace.

Hinata open her eyes and whispered 'Naruto, I need you. Please.'

He came.

Naruto's back slide against the tree to the ground. Heavily breathing his senses came back. He was alone. The fantasy of Hinata was intense... Back in the day he'd only fantasize about Sakura or Random woman he meet at the bar But Hinata? Never. But it felt good. It's probably just because of the mission they were in.

Naruto guilty cleaned himself clean up and headed back to camp. Once there he cleaned up the plate and left it next to Hinata's pack.

When she returned to camp, Naruto was more aware of Hinata. Naruto noticed that she had a nice floral scent around her, It was calming and nice. She also bit her lip before answering any question he gave her. It was cute.

"So lavender is your favorite color?" He asked his 20th question.

"Yes... Um, Naruto are you alright?"

"Never been better." He said overly bright. "Why?"

She warily eyed him. "Well, you seem different," He rose his brow in confusion so she continued, "You're asking me a lot of questions, is all."

"Well, you're my friend and I haven't seen you in a really long time. I want to catch up knowing you."

"Oh." She said quietly. Naruto didn't comprehend her hesitation.

"So," he began. "Do you believe in ghost ninja?"

And they continued onto their journey again.

-End of chapter-


End file.
